The present invention generally relates to a dispensing device. More specifically, the invention is a toiletries dispensing device and a method for replacing a plurality of dispensing bottles in a toiletries dispensing device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a toiletries dispensing device for a lockable tamper resistant way to provide shower and bath amenities and toiletries to users of shower and bath facilities.
It is an object of the invention to provide a toiletries dispensing device with a lockable mount that uniquely allows for pumps from a plurality of dispensing bottles to extend through a top flange of the toiletries station device, keeping the bottles unexposed to tampering, but still leaving a large area on the bottles for branding and an opportunity to change the dispensing bottles' color, style and aesthetic appearance.
It is an object of the invention to provide a toiletries dispensing device that has a smooth back plate that can be mounted without damage to any vertical mounting surface by utilizing double sided tape or other non-evasive means for mounting the toiletries dispensing device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a toiletries dispensing device that has a mountable lock that keeps a plurality of dispensing bottles in place while allowing only authorized persons access to the dispensing bottles.
What is needed is a toiletries dispensing device and a method for replacing dispensing bottles in a toiletries dispensing device that includes a lockable tamper resistant way to provide shower and bath amenities to users of shower and bath facilities, a lockable mount that uniquely allows for pumps from a plurality of dispensing bottles to extend through a top flange of the toiletries station device, keeping the dispensing bottles unexposed to tampering, but still leaving a large area on the dispensing bottles for branding and opportunity to change the dispensing bottles' color, style and aesthetic appearance, that has a smooth back plate that can be mounted without damage to tile work on any bathroom surface by utilizing double sided tape instead of screws and that has a mountable lock that keeps the plurality of dispensing bottles in place while allowing only authorized persons access to the dispensing bottles.